The Hogwarts Herald
by libertango
Summary: The idea of a contest to determine the hottest and most droolworthy guy and girl of Hogwarts came from the mouth of Virginia Weasley, the editor of the Hogwart's Herald and the contest judge. but complications arise
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Hogwarts Herald**

**Cover Story: _Who is the hottest guy and girl in Hogwarts?_ **

**By _Virginia Louise Weasley_**

There's always a question as to who is the hottest guy and girl of the school. Well, here's your chance to find out! Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has agreed to hold a contest as to answer this impending question. Following the concept of the muggle Prom King and Queen, if you've ever heard of it, every student in the school will have to vote for the guy and girl they find most drool-worthy out of the four female and four male candidates. The votes will be tabulated just before the Winter Ball and the results announced at twelve midnight. So don't forget to vote for your most lusted-after male guy and girl! And by the way, this is just a friendly reminder to all those who haven't gotten dates for the ball yes, there is still three weeks left to the ball, so hurry up before the guy or girl you've been eyeing all week gets snagged by someone else!

A/N: does anyone want to review? hint hint, cough cough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Virginia Weasley paced around in her office. The frustrated editor of the school's monthly newspaper, the Hogwarts Herald, was currently waiting for her fellow schoolmates. They had all agreed to meet at 3pm to discuss the nominees for the contest.

At the thought of the contest, Ginny smirked proudly. She had to admit, it was a wonderful idea, and as Professor Dumbledore had said, a stroke of genius. If there was a contest just like that for muggles, why couldn't there be one for wizards and witches?

Suddenly, a group of panting students barged into the office. Ginny turned around nonchalantly.

"Guess you missed the 'please knock' sign, huh?" Ginny said with a stern face, but a smile playing at her lips.

"Sorry we're late Gin," Susan Bones said breathlessly.

Ginny shook her head, wayward flaming red tendrils of her messy ponytail flying about in the breeze. The students working for the Hogwarts Herald headed towards their discussion table, you know, the long oval ones that you see when muggle businessmen have their meetings. Ginny seated herself at the head of the table that was reserved for the editor. The other students followed suit.

Ginny eyes traveled down the long oval table as she scanned all the students. Susan Bones, Colin Creevy, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Sally-Anne Perks and Jason Moon. Ginny smiled and started the discussion.

"The last edition of the Herald was really good. Well done everyone! Susan, that report you did on the dress code was a hit! You might want to start a fashion column in every edition!" Ginny praised with a wink. "Colin, the photos that you took of the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match was really nice, but try not to get too close next time okay?"

Colin blushed at this comment, for when he had been taking photographs of the match. he had to stand on the field and had nearly been squashed by a Ravenclaw chaser who had come crashing down when she was hit by a bludger. Ginny continued down the line, trying to find nice comments to make about the reports the students did.

Finally, Ginny decided it was time to get down to some serious business.

"Well then, we have yet to decide who to nominate for the contest. One girl and one guy from each house. And since we have at least two members from each house here, there shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?"

Students around the table nodded in agreement as they opened their notebooks, pens poised and ready to take down notes.

"Let's start with Hufflepuff, Hannah, Susan? Any suggestions?" Hannah and Susan looked at Ginny.

"Actually, I would nominate Justin," Hannah said quietly.

Almost immediately, an image of Justin Finch-Fletchley popped into her mind. She envisioned the lanky dark haired Hufflepuff and nodded in agreement.

"Anyone wants to oppose? Well then, Justin Finch-Fletchley it is," Ginny said after making sure that nobody opposed.

The discussion went on this way, for a whole two hours until they have finally come up with a list of eight nominees, one girl and one guy from each house.

**Nominees for the contest:**

**Guys:**

Hufflepuff- Justin Finch-Fletchley

Ravenclaw- Landon McBrian

Gryffindor- Harry Potter

Slytherin- Draco Malfoy

**Girls:**

Hufflepuff- Lisa Hanson

Ravenclaw- Veronica Sullivan

Gryffindor- Hermione Granger (She had really changed quite a lot over the summer, mind you)

Slytherin- Pansy Parkinson

Ginny read through the list once again. Overall, she was rather pleased about the nominees, and she agreed with most of them, except the one about the pug-faced Pansy. But majority wins i guess, she thought to herself. Looking up, she faced all the students with a smile.

"I think we can pass this to Dumbledore,"

Everyone broke out into cheers and whoops of accomplishment. Ginny stood up and everyone immediately quietened down and faced Ginny.

"Good work everyone, you'd better be heading back to your dormitories now, it's late."

As everyone headed back to their dormitories, Ginny cleared up and folded the list of nominees into neat quarters. Ginny walked towards the Headmaster's office on the third floor. Reaching the statue, Ginny whispered the password (Jumping Chocolate Frogs) and stood back at the statue jumped to the side and let Ginny enter. Ginny knocked on the door and pushed it open. The old wooden door swung open with a load squeak as Ginny strode into the oh-so familiar and homely office.

"Professor?" Ginny called out.

"Yes, good evening Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore came slowly and cautiously down the steps, a twinkle in his bright blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Good evening Professor," Ginny said respectfully, giving a small bow and a smile. "I've come to pass you the list of nominees for the contest, Professor," Ginny passed the slip of paper to the Headmaster. He nodded with delight.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, you may return to your dormitory, and I will read this in private, good night." Ginny bade the Headmaster good night and stepped out of the room and sprinted towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

**A/N: reviews? any takers? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ginny opened her eyelids and sat up in bed in the darkness. Ginny fumbled around for the clock on her bedside table. The luminous numbers showed 04:47AM and Ginny groaned, rubbing her eyes. It was funny, Ginny had fallen asleep barely four hours ago and yet she felt as though she had been asleep for fourteen hours!

She was wide awake. It was too early to be prowling around the corridors, and she'd need a flashlight to help her find her way around. The paintings around the school were extremely over-sensitive; they'd probably have her head if she went walking around with a bright light.

Ginny got out of bed and walked towards the door. Carefully opening and shutting the door, Ginny tip-toed silently down the spiral staircase that led to the common room. Ginny was relieved to see a roaring fire burning, but shocked to see a dark figure sitting on the well-worn couch.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and stood stock still. She eyed the suspicious intruder with wary eyes, until she recognized the familiar messy hair and the muscular figure.

"Harry..." Ginny whispered.

She walked slowly towards the raven-haired boy. The only sounds that could be heard were Ginny's soft thudding of her feet and the slow steady breathing of the sleeping boy. Ginny knelt down beside the couch and peered closely at his tired face.

Ominous black circles were easily visible around his eyes and his weary head was propped up with his hand. Beside him, on the well-abused couch, lay his Potions textbook. Ginny knew he had been studying extra hard to pull up his Potions grade for that year.

The redhead smiled and brushed a stray lock of his dark hair that had fallen into his eyes back behind his ear. At the same time, Ginny was shocked to feel how cold his skin was. He must be shivering, Ginny thought, seeing he had no blanket to cover him, just the fire, but with the chilly winter breezes blowing fiercely outside, a fire definitely wasn't good enough. Ginny crept back upstairs and grabbed her Hogwarts blanket. Racing back downstairs, Ginny threw the comforter gently over Harry and made sure he was well-covered.

Ginny seated herself opposite Harry, on a velvet armchair. Pulling her knees up to her chin, Ginny sat up and admired the sleeping boy. Thinking back, she realized that she had never been able to admire him this close without anyone interrupting the moment or asking any questions.

Ginny sighed, she had had feelings for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, for five years now. And yet, all he saw her as was his best friend's baby sister, and Ginny knew she had to accept that fact sooner or later.

Shaking herself out of her daydream, Ginny peered at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace. This time, the numbers shown were 05:34AM. Ginny was startled. She had spent nearly an hour fussing over and admiring him! Ginny knew it was time to rid herself of the boy who she had given her heart to but never gotten anything in return.

Ginny silently retreated back to her room and snuggled back under the covers, falling into the clutches of her dreamland.

**A/N: REVIEW MORE? THEN ILL HAVE MORE ENCOURAGEMENT:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Ginny hid behind a sturdy pillar and eavesdropped on the conversation between her brother and the boy she loved with all her heart. _

"_Ron, don't be silly! I mean, yea, she's pretty and sweet and all, but she's Ginny Weasley! She's like the little sister I never had! There could never be anything between us,"_

_Ginny heard Harry's deep voice say, her heart aching with pain and rejection. She heard her own brother's laughter mingled with Harry's, as the laughs grew softer and softer. Ginny's head spun as she reeled from the shock. _

_No, she thought, Harry would never say things like that to me! It can't be true!_

_Ginny felt her head getting heavier and heavier, as her world spun out of control. Over and over, she heard Harry's words being replayed and Ron's laughter, just like a tape that was stuck in its player. Ginny's world spun and mixed into a rainbow of a thousand colors as it faded to black..._

Ginny awoke with a start, cold sweat dotting her clear peaches and cream complexion. She sat up and raked her hand through her flaming red hair. Ginny cradled her head in her hands as she sobbed gently. The sunlight illuminated the room and most of the students had evacuated the dormitory for breakfast, or that was what she thought.

Suddenly, Alexandria, Ginny's closest and dearest friend came into the room. At the sight of a frail thin figure crying uncontrollably on the bed with red hair covering her face, Alexandria rushed towards Ginny's bed.

"Gin! What's wrong?" Alexandria's damp honey-blonde hair hung around her face as her bright blue eyes shone with concern for Ginny. Ginny looked up and into her friend's face.

"Lex, it was terrible," Ginny said before launching into the whole story, from her encounter with her sleeping prince to the terrible nightmare.

Alexandria put a warm hand on Ginny's freezing arm as she comforted her crying friend. After about ten minutes, Ginny finally calmed down and went to freshen up. Throwing on her school uniform, Ginny went back to the common room to meet Alexandria and together, they walked to their classes (it was too late for breakfast).

Ginny and Alexandria walked leisurely towards the dungeons for their first- period potions with Ravenclaw. As they entered the Potions classroom, they took a seat beside each other in the still half-empty classroom. The students chattered happily away as more and more students entered the classroom. But when Professor Snape swept into the classroom with his usual black cloak, all the chattering stopped at once. Snape whisked around to face his classroom of silent students. Ginny faced him with a serious face as he began the lesson.

Alexandria, being the straight-A student she was, paid full attention during class. Ginny however, couldn't concentrate. She propped her head up with her hand as her thoughts strayed to a certain topic about a raven-haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and piercing emerald green eyes. Immediately, Ginny forced herself to snap out of it and willed herself to concentrate and not think about him. Ginny knew she wouldn't let herself think about him ever again.

**A/N: thanks to all the WONDERFUL AND OH-SO LOVELAYY REVIEWERS! and just to clarify things, Ginny's name is Ginvera, but it kinda makes me think of aloe vera, i have no idea why. but i thought that Virginia would be nicer, ehh? So review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The students headed to the Great Hall for a sumptuous dinner and the corridors were completely clogged. Ginny and Alexandria jostled through the crowds as they worked their way towards the Gryffindor table.

When they got there, Harry, who had been looking out for a rather prominent flaming redhead, immediately flung his arms in the air, waving frantically. Ginny and Alexandria both spotted the over-enthusiastic boy, but Ginny nudged Alexandria towards a group of fifth-years, the young redhead ignoring Harry completely, but Alexandria saw the dejected look on his face when he noticed Ginny's reaction to him. Ginny and Alexandria seated themselves at the table and were both immersed in deep conversation with their fellow students.

Harry, on the other hand, somehow couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. Since about three months ago, Harry had definitely developed feelings for the fiery girl, feelings that were more intimate than just friends. "Hey, Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked. But Harry didn't even take notice of Ron's words, neither did he take notice of the students constantly jabbing him in the back as they walked past him. He was too depressed.

Finally. after the students settled down, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up and peered at the hall of students through his half-moon spectacles. His blue eyes twinkled with an intense excitement and mystery. Clearing his throat rather prominently, he clinked his gold fork against his crystal glass, the clear and loud sound resounding through the spacious hall. Students ceased their talking and turned to stare at their beloved and well-respected headmaster.

"Students! Students! I have news for you!" his raspy voice rang out through the hall as a slight smile played at the corners of his mouth. "I'm sure you have all heard of the contest, courtesy of Miss Weasley and the editing team of the Hogwarts Herald, and now it's time not announce the nominees, and the judges!"

The fragile figure outstretched a wrinkled hand towards Professor McGonagall, who handed him a deep red envelope. Ginny watched his every move excitedly. She couldn't wait to see the student's reactions! Dumbledore peered up and opened the envelope delicately with his well-worn fingers.

"The nominees are," it was here that he paused for a dramatic effect, and the whole hall was so silent, you could probably hear a pin drop on the smooth marbled floor, "From Hufflepuff, Mr Justin Finch-Fletchley and Miss Lisa Hanson!"

Cheers and gasps of excitement emitted from the Hufflepuff table as Justin grinned from ear to ear as Lisa tried extremely hard not to shriek.

"And from Ravenclaw, Mr Landon McBrian and Miss Veronica Sullivan!" Ravenclaw had exactly the same reaction as Hufflepuff and Landon punched his fist in the air and gave Veronica a high – five across the table.

"And from Slytherin, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson!" But this time, there weren't any cheers or gasps. The results had been expected and Draco threw his head back, flashing his trademark smirk and Pansy tossed her jet-black hair flirtatiously, saying "I knew I'd be chosen!" And the Gryffindors had to force themselves not to throw up at this.

"And last but not least, from Gryffindor, Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger!" The reaction from the Gryffindors couldn't be any more different from the Slytherins. Loud whoops and yells of encouragement from each student of the Gryffindor table bellowed loudly as Hermione turned a deep shade of red. Harry, however, plastered on a fake smile and pretended to be pleased that he had been chosen, but still he was puzzled about Ginny's cold reaction towards him.

"The judges of this contest will be Virginia Louise Weasley, Miss Susan Bones and Miss Lavender Brown." everyone applauded politely at this, "and with that being said, let the feast begin!"

Immediately, the talking resumed and the wise old man lowered his thin frame back down into his chair with an audible sigh. Harry watched his actions carefully, and the young wizard knew his age was catching up to him. Harry shook his head and reassured himself that the headmaster that had always been there for him would be alright. Then, a short jab from Ron in the ribs brought him crashing violently back to reality.

"Huh? What was that for!" Harry asked the freckled redhead impatiently, a scowl on his face.

"Err, I just said that he really does make a big deal out of the meals, doesn't he?" Ron repeated uncertainly, still shocked from his usually patient best friend. Harry relaxed his tense shoulders and rubbed his forehead with a sweaty palm.

"Sorry, that was kinda harsh, I didn't mean it," Harry started apologizing softly. Ron placed a hand on his arm and shook his head. The two friends continued their meal in an uncomfortable silence, Harry throwing frequent glances over the where Ginny sat. And over at the Slytherin Table, a blonde boy barely ever took his eyes off Ginny for the whole of dinner.

**A/N: wanna know why? REVIEW! i doubt ill be writing another chappie unless more people review! please! oh yea, i changed the one on blaise already, but im still sticking with virginia louise weasley!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ginny sat out in the courtyard on the lush green grass. Ginny held her charcoal pencil steadily in one hand, her legs propping up her sketchpad. Her skillful fingers flowed swiftly on the smooth paper as her pencil drew firm dark strokes. Occasionally, the redhead would glance up from her sketchpad stare at the clear waters of the lake, scanning every feature of it and then lowering her head and focus once again on her intricate work of art.

Her prominent red hair was tied in a casual ponytail and loose strands ruffled in the wind. Her eyes were filled with passion for her art piece and her face was contorted in concentration. Closing her eyes, Ginny pictured the rose she was drawing in her head. Soon, the image came to mind, clear and sure, its lovely deep red petals, all full in bloom, and its thorns, protruding from its long stem. Ginny went back to work as soon as she'd gotten the image once again.

She was alone now, the place was deserted and the solitude was relaxing. It was just what she needed to complete a work of art, and to mull over things between her and the boy who lived. But she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

Behind her, a charming boy was walking up to her. Pausing, he looked at her, sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chin and her sketchpad resting on her legs. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to her, the grass muffling the sound of his footsteps. He walked until he was just behind her. Moving carefully and softly, so as not to startle her, he knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Ginny stiffened in shock at the soft silky drawl in her ear and the intruder's warm breath against her ear. Whipping her head around, Ginny turned to face Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. His blonde hair had fallen into his eyes and his stormy grey eyes seemed to pierce right through Ginny. Stumbling to her feet, Ginny clutched her sketchpad and her pencil to her chest protectively.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked, an obvious tone of accusation in her quivery voice.

The blonde intruder of her privacy rose calmly to his feet and faced her, his strong and domineering gaze challenging hers.

"Well, little Virginia Weasley, am I not allowed to spend time with my fellow schoolmate?" he said, flashing his trademark smirk.

Just as Ginny opened her mouth to yell the obscenities that lay poised on the tip of her tongue, Draco strode up to her. He was so close to her that Ginny could actually see the little flecks of silver in his eyes. Draco raised a finger slowly and gently up to brush her soft cheek, tracing the contours of her chin. Ginny flinched slightly drew back hurriedly, spilling her tools grassy ground. Pencils of all different kinds, erasers and markers clattered to the ground with a muffled metallic sound. Ginny turned and sprinted towards the castle, leaving Draco standing where she had once stood with the same smirk on his face.

Watching her retreating figure, Draco glanced at her tools and her sketchpad, lying, as if they were unwanted, on the grass. Draco knelt down to pick them up. Flipping through the sketchpad, Draco admired the redhead's works. Grinning, Draco picked up all of Ginny's belongings and headed towards the castle. His plan was working out perfectly.

Ginny ran up to the library, hoping to find the solitude that had been disrupted ever so abruptly by that obnoxious Slytherin with his 'I'm-the-king-of-the-world-bow-to-me' attitude. Ginny snorted in disgust at the mere thought of that horrid encounter. Just as she had hoped, the library was empty. There wasn't anybody there, except for Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Good Evening, Madam Pince," Ginny greeted the elderly woman cheerily.

In turn, Madam Pince smiled broadly and waved hello. Ginny looked at Madam Pince, and felt a pang of sympathy. Madam Pince wasn't the cranky old lady that the students said she was. She was merely a misunderstood old lady craving the company of someone who understood her. Ginny often was that person. Madam Pince would help Ginny with all her problems, both inside of school and outside of school, and in return, once a month, at least, Ginny would have a chat over a butterbeer with her at the Three Broomsticks during one of her Hogsmeade trips.

After greeting the librarian, Ginny headed to her favourite spot in the library. It was actual a secret room that Madam Pince had told her about. Ginny made her way to the back of the library and immediately found the book she was looking for. **_il silenzio è dorato_**, which meant silence is golden in Italian, was the title of the book that she had to find in order to unlock the secret room. Pulling out her wand, Ginny stood on tiptoe and reached up to the book on the shelf.

Ginny placed the tip of her wand on its spine and whispered, "demuestreme sus secretos!" Suddenly, the wall beside her seemed to crumble into pieces with absolutely no sound at all. Ginny entered the room and relaxed visibly. The familiar sight that greeted her was indeed a sight for sore eyes.

A plush velvet couch sat at once corner of the spacious room and comfortable cushions were strewn all over the fuzzy carpeted floor. Ginny sighed in contentment as her body itched to collapse onto the couch. And that was just what she did. Ginny lay on the couch, breathing its rugged scent in. Ginny soon found herself in a deep slumber.

Soon after, Ginny awoke. Glancing at a clock situated on a bookshelf beside the couch, Ginny realized that she had been asleep for more than an hour! Jumping to her feet, Ginny dashed out of the room and out of the library.

**A/N: hope you liked it : D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ginny barged into the Gryffindor common room panting. The redhead continued the cold treatment towards Harry and threw smiles at Hermione and her brother, but ignored Harry as if he wasn't even there. The smile on Harry's face faded slowly as he slouched back on the couch. Hermione and Ron turned to him with concerned faces.

"Harry, look i know Gin's been awfully cold these few days, but don't worry about it, I'm sure it's just her mood swings, you know how they can get," Ron assured his friend with a pat on the shoulder.

Hermione smiled and sat next to him. "It'll be fine, look if it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to her for you."

Harry turned to the pretty brunette and smiled stiffly. "Yea, that'd be great"

Meanwhile, Ginny climbed up the spiral staircase, taking two steps at a time and slammed the door to the girls' dormitory open. The students in the dorm stared at the intruder and smiled warmly when they saw the familiar girl. Ginny walked over to her bed and collapsed on it, feeling the soft fuzzy fabric of her comforter. In true Gryffindor spirit, they were gold and red, and so were her pillow covers and her bed sheets. Ginny didn't _mind_ the colors, but sometimes they were a tad bit to patriotic and gaudy.

Just then, an owl tapped on the window next to Ginny's bed. Ginny sat up and peered at the strange bird. She had never seen it before, but she stared in awe at it. It's feathers were a dark grayish blue and the rays of the setting sun reflected off the royal colors of it's feathers. The bird looked really expensive neither her parents nor her brothers could probably afford it.

Ginny straightened up and opened the window to take the letter attached to its feet. Ginny gave the bird a stroke before watching it fly away. Closing the window, Ginny sat back on her bed and opened the letter. The cursive writing was neat and easy to read, not like the untidy scrawl she got from Fred and George.

_Virginia,_

_the encounter with you in the courtyard was rather pleasant. I have a feeling we'll meet there again soon. But you left in such a hurry, you left your sketchbook and your pencils there. If you would like them back, please meet me outside the library at eleven tonight. I will be there waiting for you. Don't be late._

_Draco _

Ginny gasped. It was from that insufferable git! Ginny's eyes narrowed. _That sneak! _But then, an image of the Slytherin Prince emerged in her head. _He did look kinda cute with his hair in his eyes... oh and his eyes, they're terribly mesmerizing..._Ginny mentally slapped herself, appalled with herself. How could she be having those thoughts about someone like _him_? But she had to get her sketchbook back. He had her trapped. She had no choice but to go to meet him. Ginny ran a hand through her flaming red hair. Ginny glanced at the clock on her beside table. It was six forty seven. Ginny sighed and went to get changed out of her robes.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ginny lay sandwiched in between the comforter and her bed sheets. The weather was warm and Ginny felt rather hot under the covers. Kicking the comforter off her body, she twisted her head to peer at the clock. Ten forty-five. _Finally,_ she thought. Ginny had been waiting impatiently and checking the clock every five minutes. She could swear that time passed by twice as slowly!

Ginny snuck out the bed and headed down to the common room. She had already changed into her jeans and a purple off-shoulder shirt after her shower. Tiptoeing downstairs, she saw a raven-haired figure sitting at the table. The table was barely visible under a messy layer of textbooks and parchment. Ginny took a second look at the familiar figure.

"Harry!" she whispered. Apparently, he was too occupied with his work to notice her presence. She knew that the sixth-years had an important test coming up. Ginny watched him as he gave a frustrated sigh and cradled his head in his hands for three seconds before bending back over the books. Ginny's heart ached at the sight of him being overworked.

Ginny knew that Harry's grades weren't as good as Hermione, but he was hardworking and he often got okay marks because of that. Ginny headed towards the portrait hole and snuck out quietly. Ginny sped towards the library, her bare feet thudding on the cold marble floor rhythmically. As she neared the library, she saw a figure with ruffled platinum blonde hair. The figure heard her approaching footsteps and turned towards her. Crossing his arms, he flashed her his trademark smirk.

"You're late, it's eleven o five," he said matter-of-factly.

"It's just five minutes," She said breathlessly. Glancing up at him, she noticed that the blonde Slytherin was dressed in casual loose black pants and a tight-fitting black shirt. Ginny straightened up after she had caught her breath. "So, you called me here for a reason. Where are my things, Malfoy?" she whispered. Draco handed her a black fabric bag containing her sketchpad and her stationary. Ginny accepted the bag from him gingerly, smiling weakly, she thanked him.

Draco cocked his head slightly and peered at the petite girl. "Actually I don't really think a mere 'thank you' is good enough, after all your things were awfully heavy," he said, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

Ginny frowned. "So, Mr-High-and-Mighty, what do you want from me?"

That was his cue. Draco lunged forward and met her lips with his. Ginny was caught unaware. It was all too fast. Ginny dropped the bag on the floor and her eyes widened in shock as she struggled against his strong embrace, but the small-sized fifth-year was no match for him.

As Draco deepened the kiss, Ginny stopped struggling. Instead, her arms found their way up to his neck and her slim body leaned against his. Together the pair moved towards a deserted room opposite the library, their lips never losing contact, Ginny trusting her blonde lover to lead her. Ginny rested against the wall of the dim room as Draco leaned his body towards her. Ginny raked her hands through his silky platinum blonde hair as Draco's well-muscled arms wrapped tighter around her thin waist.

Suddenly Ginny snapped out of her passionate kiss and realized what she was doing. She was making out with her worst enemy! This wasn't supposed to happen! Her eyes snapped open and she pushed Draco away harshly. Draco stumbled backwards, stunned by her sudden reaction, stared at the girl whose emerald green eyes began to fill with tears.

Draco took a hesitant step towards Ginny in an attempt to hug the crying girl, but Ginny pushed him away once again and fled out of the classroom. Bending down briefly to grasp the black fabric bag by its cotton handles, Ginny fled towards the Gryffindor common room, tears streaking her flushed face.

Draco stood in the abandoned classroom and ran his hands through his messy hair. He could still feel her soft lips against his. Draco had meant for this to make her attached to him and thus give him an advantage to win the title of the most droolworthy guy in school, but he longed to hold her slim body in his arms and smell the fruity scent of her hair. Draco was confused, he had never felt this way about any girl before, and it scared him.

**A/N: review please! i'll get the next chapter up really soon! **


End file.
